A vehicle lamp is provided with a lighting device where a light-emitting diode (LED) is disposed.
A projecting portion (also referred to as a bayonet or the like) that is used when the lighting device is mounted on a housing of the lamp is disposed in a main body portion of the lighting device.
A mounting member that holds the projecting portion of the lighting device is disposed in the housing of the lamp.
When the lighting device is mounted on the housing, the side of the lighting device where the projecting portion is disposed is inserted into the housing and the lighting device is allowed to rotate. Then, the lighting device is held in the housing of the lamp by the projecting portion and the mounting member.
This mounting method is called twist lock.
With this mounting method, the mounting and removal of the lighting device can be facilitated.
The vehicle lamp is subjected to vibration caused by traveling or is used in an environment of significant temperature change (−40° C. to 85° C.). In other words, the vehicle lamp is used in an environment in which a fastening part is likely to loosen.
Accordingly, the development of a vehicle lamp that can facilitate the mounting and removal of a lighting device during maintenance or the like and prevents detachment of the lighting device during the use of the vehicle lamp has been desired.